Kamu Yang Disana
by Haulin-Night
Summary: Kehidupan seperti roda yang berputar. Namun, ketika roda itu berhenti apa yang akan terjadi ?


"Cepat...! cepat...! apa yang kau lakukan!? Waktu kita tidak banyak!" A.

"Beri aku 1 menit! Ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil!" B.

"Cepat...! mesin ini sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi!" A.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, selamat tinggal." B.

* * *

"Kriyk kriyk kriyk kriyk"

Alunan musik musim panas terdengar merdu disebuah taman bermain yang sangat sepi.

Terlihat sesosok anak muda berambut pirang panjang tengah tergeletak dibangku taman, dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya.

"Ternyata... aku berhasil." gumam anak muda itu.

* * *

[POV]

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 19 tahun."

"Karena suatu alasan, aku harus pergi meninggalkan tempat asal ku."

"Aku bisa sampai ketempat ini berkat teman-temanku, entah kenapa aku begitu merindukan suasana ditempat ini."

"Kau tahu, di dunia yang sekarang aku tempati ini mungkin aku tidak mempunyai keluarga, teman, atau harta yang kumiliki. Namun ada 1 benda yang kubawadari tempat asalku."

"Sebuah liontin perak, didalamnya terdapat foto seorang anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun bersama balita perempuan berumur 3 tahun."

"Liontin ini benda paling berharga dalam hidupku, karena ini satu-satunya kenangan yang kumiliki."

[POV END]

* * *

Anak muda itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman.

Sembari berjalan ia pun sering kali terlihat seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Mungkin... ini tidak jauh berbeda dari tempat itu." ucapnya.

Ia mulai bergerak dengan langkah cepat menyusuri gang-gang sebuah distrik perumahan.

Tidak lama kemudian ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

"Syukurlah... aku benar."

"Trek krecek~" terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

Dari balik pintu keluarlah sesosok perempuan manis berambut kuning cerah yang digerai.

Kemungkinan umurnya kisaran 18 sampai 19 tahunan.

Sontak mata Naruto tertuju pada perempuan itu.

'Sepertinya aku tidak asing melihatnya' batin Naruto.

Ketika perempuan itu turun menuju gerbang pagar hendak ingin membukanya, ia pun menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

"Ma-Maaf anda sedang mencari siapa ya?" ucap perempuan itu.

Saat sedang melamun dan langsung ditanyai seperti itu, otomatis kerja otak akan menjadi 3x lebih keras dalam memprosesnya sehingga menimbulkan gagap.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa! Eh ma-maksudku tidak ada!" ucap Naruto dengan gagapnya.

"Oh jadi kau penguntit yang selama ini mengikutiku ya!?" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada marah dan ekspresi wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Ndasmu Ndok! Lagi ketemu pisan wis nuduh sembarangan." Naruto membalasnya dengan sigap.

Artiannya: ("Dasar bodoh! Baru saja satu kali bertemu sudah dituduh sembarangan." Naruto membalasnya dengan sigap.)

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja sampai dikota ini." lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau siapa? Kenapa kau melihatku sampai segitunya!? Memang apalagi kalau bukan penguntit ha?!" balas perempuan itu dengan nada masih sama.

"Baiklah, a-aku... umm... Makito yah Makito." agak gagap saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Ha?! Makito, jadi kenapa kau berada didepan rumahku?". tetap dengan nada curiga perempuan itu masih saja bertampang jutek.

"Hei.. apa kau Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" balas perempuan itu dengan sigap.

Seketika itu aliran air muncul turun kebawah dari kedua sudut mata Naruto.

"Ehkk... Kenapa kau menangis? Memang apa yang salah dengan perkataanku?" ucap perepmuan Uzumaki dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Ehhaaaa... tidak bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku teringat akan suatu hal." balas Naruto.

* * *

[POV]

"Benar! Benar! Benar! Benar! Aku benar"

"Dia barusan berkata dia Uzumaki"

"Dia yang ada dihadapanku nyata!"

[POV END]

* * *

Setelah menyeruput tangisannya.

Naruto dengan sigap memeluk perempuan itu dari belakang kemudian memutar-mutar layaknya pemain smack down.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Woy lepaskan bodoh!" teriak perempuan Uzumaki.

Dengan refleknya perempuan itu langsung menjambak rambut dan mencakar tangan Naruto.

"Aduh.. aduh.. sakit-sakit!" teriak Naruto kesakitan dan menyudahi aksinya.

Perempuan itu lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya, namun dicegah dengan gengaman tangan Naruto.

"Tolong-tolong! Tolong!" teriak perempuan itu.

Dengan sigap mulutnya dibungkam Naruto, dan kemudia dia memeluknya.

Dan ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya supaya sejajar dengan kepala perempuan yang dipeluknya.

Perempuan Uzumaki itu terus memberontak, namun.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan berteriak, dengarkan dengan tenang, kumohon..." bisik Naruto.

Dengan bisikan kecil itu, ia sedikit mengurangi aksi menggeliatnya.

"Crykkk..." darah mengalir dari tangan Naruto yang digunakan untuk membungkam.

"Wasyu! Kok mbok yo cokot to Ndok Ndok. Tangan Mas mu dewe ki dudu tangan dinggo latihan asu." erang Naruto kesakitan.

Artiannya: ("Aduh! Kenapa kau menggigit tangan ku." erang Naruto kesakitan (^A^) )

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan bodoh!"

Bungkaman dimulut sudah dilepaskan namun genggaman tangannya belum terlepas.

"Maka dari itu dengarkan aku!" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Kau telah melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku! Apa yang perlu kudengar darimu bodoh! hiks... iks.." ucap perempuan itu sembari menangis.

"Dengarkan aku... Naruko, aku janji tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padamu." ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Naruko?! Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Dasar penguntit, hikss..." isaknya.

"Pertama aku kakakmu, kedua aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini, ketiga aku menyayangimu." bisik Naruto.

"Kakak?! Tidak mungkin, kakakku telah meninggal sejak lama, kau siapa dasar tukang ngaku!" bantah Naruko.

"Itu terserah kau percaya atau tidak, satu hal yang pasti aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu." ucap Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" teriak Naruko.

"Baik-baik." Naruto melepas genggamannya.

Ia mengeluarkan liontin dalam saku celananya.

"Lihatlah ini! Kau kenal dengan benda ini kan?" unjuk Naruto ke Naruko.

Seketika itupun, Naruko tersentak akan benda yang ia lihat.

"Liontin itu... kenapa? kenapa bisa kau memilikinya?"

 **TBC**

* * *

Tahu Angle Beats! ? mungkin ini squelnya

Cerita ini berasal dari mimpi & pengalaman hidup si penulis

:v /


End file.
